


VID: Rebellion (Lies, Lies)

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, brothers who love each other very much, but sometimes it hurts, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just know we're all we've got." Every time you close your eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Rebellion (Lies, Lies)

**Details:** Supernatural | 4.33 | "Rebellion (Lies, lies)" by Arcade Fire | Spoilers S1 - S4  
**Download:** 52mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?zuy1udt4qi2zy5k)

Password: rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> To me, this is a vid about Sam and Dean's relationship. I still don't know myself whether I consider it canon or fanon but it's certainly one way of looking at things. I'm also ridiculously pleased at how this turned out, both in concept and technical execution. And I can't think of anything else I want to say except I think it's one of my favourite vids to date.
> 
> My thanks to both ash48 and mresundance for the beta. This was my first time using a beta and it certainly helped me personally. My thanks to both of you for helping me make this vid better. Especially mresundance who kept pushing me to get things right.


End file.
